


T.G.I.Phrack

by Dispatch22705



Category: Miss Fisher's Murder Mysteries
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-05
Updated: 2017-03-03
Packaged: 2018-07-29 12:21:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7684339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dispatch22705/pseuds/Dispatch22705
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joining the "Phrack on Fridays" challenge, as in my busy life, that seems like a manageable goal! Hope that is okay!<br/>Short ficlet, one-shots--hopefully hot and sweet.<br/>Rated M for... </p><p>MmmmmmmmmmmmmOhYesmmmmmmmJackmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmRightThereOhYESOhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesyesYESSSSSSOHYESJACKOHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYESAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMOHyesohohohmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It had been hard to watch the color seep from her face as she spoke of her sister, her sense of failure. It had been harder to walk away from her that night. In fact, he’d slept in his car, just outside her home. She probably didn’t know that…or maybe she did. He didn’t know.

It had been hard to sit in a room and hear the divorce be final. It had been even harder to not be a little naughty that night. To what? Celebrate? Soak in the pain? He wasn’t sure and he didn’t know how he felt…except that he just wasn’t ready.

It had been hard to see her face when he talked of Concetta. But it had also felt a teensy bit gratifying. Which made him feel worse and realized that for him,  it was only her. She was it.

It had been hard not to insist she stay, that they continue their waltz. They were so close to breaking, so close to realization. Regret clogged his throat as he realized the game he’d been playing, that _they’d both_ been playing, had run out of time. And he realized he could never hold her back and wouldn’t want to.

It had been hard to get up the nerve to go to the airfield. Harder still to watch her fly away. But nothing compared to the harsh reality he felt when he returned to his empty house. She’d never been there, not once, and yet it still felt lonelier than it ever had before.

So many things over the years had been difficult for him—some of his own doing, and some due to fate or circumstance or miscommunication or fear or any other number of things. But once she’d said those three words _“come after me”,_ ultimately…

_...it was easy._

It was _easy_ to leave everything behind, to show up at her doorstep. And his reward was a flash of eager surprise in her eyes, followed by pure pleasure in her smile.

It was _easy_ to run his hands all over her back because he'd been itching to do it for months. It was easy to peel his clothes from his body, because she'd been dreaming of it for so long.

It was _easy_ to bury her face in his neck and breathe him in because she'd been tempted by his masculine scent. It was easy to smooth her hair away from her face and kiss her mouth because he'd visualized doing just that so many times.

It was _easy_ to gasp his name into the darkness when he pressed his naked body against hers because she'd been whispering his name in pleasure for what felt like eternity. It was easy to groan her name into her ear when he sank into her because it had been ripped from his lips in desperation so frequently.

It was _easy_ to shatter around him in ecstasy, and it was easy to pour himself into her: arms and legs tangled and heartbeats syncing up.

It was _easy_ to just be together all night long. Soft breaths, warm skin, roaming hands, encouraging moans. No more pretense or bullshit or excuses for why it wouldn’t work between them. Because when it came down to it… …it was _perfectly_ easy.

j&p


	2. Morning Playtime

Happy Friday!

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jack's breath caught in his throat even before he had the chance to open his eyes. An image sprang to his mind, one so easily conjured in his dreams, and when he did manage to open his eyes, he realized nothing was a dream…unless a dream come true still counted as a dream. He wasn't sure about that.

Not that it mattered.

 _Nothing_ really mattered except what was happening in that _exact_ instant.

"Good morning, Jack," he heard, and he looked at Phryne, the woman who'd been invading his dreams for months and his bed for mere days, was kneeling gently near his hip. Her face was bare of make-up, her hair dark and pretty against her pale cheeks. He admired the slight undercurves of her perfect breasts, and his palms damn near started to itch to feel her again. She was completely nude, her shapely legs tucked beneath her, lovely shadows tempting him with secrets he was starting to know full well. But it was her face that caught his attention again, her blue eyes and serene smile. She seemed almost sleepy, but not in an exhausted sense—only in the way a truly satisfied woman looks in the mornings. A smile curved up one side of his mouth involuntarily. He didn't like taking credit for a lot of things…but if she was satisfied, _in his bed_ , well…it was a good thing.

"Good morning," he finally answered and had to clear his throat. She smiled at his groggy morning tone and he nearly jumped out of his skin when she placed a hand on his hip, rubbing her thumb in tantalizing circles. He wasn't hard, but he figured it wouldn't take much to get him there…especially with her sweet mouth only inches away from him.

It seemed she had the same idea when her bare lips parted and then puckered just around the very top of the tip of his penis. " _Oh my God_ ," Jack gasped, the light, fluttering pressure making him dizzy already.

She pulled her lips off of him before skimming just her index fingertip around the base of his head. His penis still lay gently against his full sac, but when Phryne took him inside and wrapped her lips around him with a soft suction, he twitched in her mouth and started to harden. "Phryne…oh, ohhhhh…" his hand fell immediately to her head, his fingers instinctively tangling in her silky hair until he realized what he was doing. “You…" he forced his hand to his side in a fist. "You don't have to do this."

They'd been so caught up in making up for lost time, so intent on just being together, that in the past few days, it had taken all of their concentration to even get all of their clothing off before he was inside her. It had been incredible, but not the sort of slow, sexy discovery she seemed intent on torturing him with.

"I want to," was all she said as she lifted his hardening shaft in her hand and gently licked the nearly throbbing vein that traced the underside of his length.

"Well…I…okay, but…" he tried to reason with her, unable to look away when she met his eyes and licked a sweet torture over his reddening head. “I just…" he wasn't sure whether to breathe or groan when she pulled off of him completely and sat up, her breasts gently bouncing at the movement.

Damn, she's beautiful, he thought as he stared at her. She was… _beauty_ , like in some art textbook or expensive museum. Yet, she was also comfortable and happy. His brilliant goddess… _Phryne_.

"I assume you have experienced this in your lifetime," she was smirking, and his hips shifted in anticipation.

"Yes," he answered, almost afraid to say anything else. "But, Phryne…"

"And," she interrupted him. "I assume, like most men, that you find it enjoyable."

"Only most?" he joked dryly, and she gave him a silent look, punctuated only by one lifted eyebrow. He laughed, and then she smiled, tucked her chin to her chest for a second and then met his eyes again. When she placed her hand on his bare thigh, his penis twitched again, and she gave him the smuggest little smile he'd ever seen, even for her. Trying to play it cool, he relaxed back onto his pillow and rested his head in his hands.

Phryne curled her fingertips against the inside of his thigh. “But, what you haven’t experienced,” she began, gently massaging the muscles there. “Is _my_ mouth.”

"True," he answered, feeling his face warm. He wasn’t embarrassed…but he was hoping he wouldn’t come from just her words.

"If I told you that you didn't need to perform oral sex on me, what would you say?" she asked in a coy tone.

He grunted out a scoff and then leaned forward, trying to tug her up to meet him. But she just pressed her hands on his shoulders and pushed him back to the bed. "That's what I thought," she replied. "So, the logic applies," she explained. “And I am quite good at it…or so I’ve been told.”

He had no doubt she was skilled, and as her eyes traced over his entire body, he felt his hips give another involuntary twitch. “Then…" he gestured awkwardly toward his lap. "Um…be my guest," he offered and then laughed nervously and softly upon realizing he'd just graciously invited the Hon. Miss Phryne Fisher to suck his dick.

"A guest implies a temporary situation," she replied, her voice low and seductive as she moved and hovered her plump lips just over the head of his cock. "And I intend to enjoy this," she explained with a soft suck. "For a long, long time.” And with her words, she made good on her promise and took him in her mouth all the way, tucking strands of her own hair out of her face as she started to bob up and down before pulling off completely and licking him tightly up all along his shaft. "How do you like it?"

"Um…" he could barely think, let alone come up with any words besides _exactly like this_.

"How," she repeated and stopped her actions until he met her eyes. "Do you like it?"

His nostrils flared, and his hands flexed at his sides. "Slow." He finally answered, noting the spark that flamed in her eyes at his response. “And wet." Her lips barely curved in the hint of a confident smile and she tilted her head, lowering her mouth back to him. "Slow and wet. I can do that," she murmured just before wrapping her mouth around him to the hilt. Her tongue rubbed against him, and he stared in wonder at the way she took him in. Her mouth was…son of a bitch, so hot and so wet. She massaged him with her lips and moved off of him in slow degrees, all the while stroking with her stiff little tongue. She bathed his tip with moisture and made him cross-eyed by blowing warm air against him before taking him all the way into her mouth again and again.

He'd said slow, but this was _slow_. And fantastic. And so fucking amazing.

"This is…" Jack's eyes squeezed shut and he arched up a bit. "Incredible. Phryne, you're…"

"Just getting started," she teased and proceeded to suck on him lightly until he was almost too big to fit in her mouth. He felt like he was about to burst, so long and thick, he wasn't sure his skin could contain him. Every centimeter of his body felt tight, but nothing compared to the pulsing pressure throbbing in his dick as she wetly stroked him with her lips and tongue and…

"Phryne, sweetheart…oh, yes, just… fuck slow, I need more…faster…ahhhhhhhhhhhh," his legs parted when she pressed on his thighs, and he opened his eyes to see she'd positioned herself directly between his legs. Her long, slim fingers fisted tightly at the base of his shaft, and she was bobbing up and down on him, sucking him hard and loud.

The only sounds were his harsh breathing, her moans, and the wet sounds of her sucking him off like the sweetest candy she'd ever had. Her hands gripped him, this short of rough, and he had to force himself not to clench her head between his hands. Instead, he reached behind himself and gripped the headboard, his arm and chest muscles bunching with exertion. She was tonguing him madly, his own pre-cum making him wet for her mouth and hands. When he felt her press his hips to the bed, and take him into her mouth all the way to her throat, his heels dug into the mattress and he gritted his teeth to keep from coming right then. His knuckles went white as he desperately tried to hold back an ungentlemanly facefuck. Her face and neck were reddened, and he knew she was breathing through her nose. "Phryne, fuck, fuck…I need…just…" he chanted, unable to stop and incapable of looking away as her hands pressed against his thighs and her pale back and ass quivered with each of her movements. He arched up and could see a dark wet spot on the sheet between her thighs. She was getting wet from this. So wet. Suddenly, he wanted to taste her more than he wanted anything, even to come himself.

"Stop. Stop, Phryne… _please_ , stop," he begged, gritting his teeth again when she shook her head and murmured her disagreement around his shaft.

"Phryne, please…" he rasped out. "Give me one minute, and then you can put your mouth all over my cock, alright?"

She paused, and he knew he had her when she lifted up enough to meet his eyes. Her hair was gently covering one side of her face, and her lips were plump from sucking him off. He wasn’t sure what he wanted to taste more—her mouth or her pussy. She shivered, and he made up his mind.

Jack growled and moved forward, grabbing at her shoulders with a gruff, "Up here, now. I want to taste you." His demand was followed by the way he palmed her thighs and situated her on her side until he was staring straight at what he'd earlier suspected. She was wet, nearly dripping on her thighs, glistening and bare, and when he rubbed one roughened fingertip against her soaked slit, she shivered again. “Phryne, you're so wet," he murmured and tugged one of her thighs until it was above his head and he had easy access to her. He’d learned on night one that she liked when he talked to her. And the way she’d come around him had convinced him to keep doing it. "Does having me in your mouth arouse you, Phryne?" he asked, and when she gasped, he smiled against her slit. He tongued her lightly at first, letting her get used to the soft pressure before he dove deeper, burying his face in her pussy and kissing and licking and sucking at her. He could hear her groans and he felt the way her thighs clenched in pleasure. He'd felt those thighs around his hips and he knew that when she squeezed hard, she was almost over the edge. Jack pulled away from her and took a deep breath. "Suck me, Phryne," he rocked his hips in her direction and moaned when he felt her fist him, and his answer was a long slow draw of her lips on his throbbing cock. "Oh, yes," he groaned right before wrapping his lips around her clit and sucking her hard.

She wetly fisted his base, and when he thrust his tongue into her, they both moaned, imagining him sliding his thick shaft into her tight core. Jack kept up his rhythm, and when she used both hands on his dick and sucked only on his tip, he sensed she wanted him to come in her mouth. That spurred him on to make her explode and he replaced his tongue with two long fingers, stroking and fingering her as he licked and sucked at her swollen, puckered clit.

"Mmmmmmmm," she moaned around him, and the vibration from her lips set him off. His orgasm shot from the base of his spine forward, through him and into her, and Jack cursed, fingering her faster as she came against his mouth, her body sucking his fingers into her as tightly as she swallowed his release down her throat.

Once he stopped shaking, he groaned. "Phryne," was all he could manage as he rolled her onto her back and kissed along her thighs and hips. She gently traced her fingers over his back and whimpered lazily as he turned and kissed his way over her stomach and chest until he collapsed next to her, his face pressed against the mattress near hers.

Their eyes met, but they were too lethargic, completely spent and unable to do anything but smile. Jack's eyes drooped, and Phryne's did too. He grunted softly and leaned in enough to press his mouth against hers. Phryne sighed and managed to turn toward him until their bodies were touching. Their tongues met as they kissed, lazily enjoying their mutual post-orgasmic haze. Jack closed his eyes in pleasure when she began kissing over his neck and then his chest.

"I like having my mouth on you, Jack," she told him, her voice low and seductive, even when tinged with satisfaction. He opened his eyes and smiled before pulling her back up to kiss his lips. A burst of energy and happiness coursed through him and he flipped her onto her back. She gasped and stared up at him, and he captured her lips with his again and again.

Her silky thighs parted around him and tightly wrapped around his waist. She was still hot and wet between her legs, and Jack instinctively rocked between them. He did it again and a third time until she scraped her fingers down his back, and he buried his face against her neck. Damn, she'd practically made him come so hard he'd seen stars, but now he was thinking it wouldn't take long for him to be up and ready again. But first, he intended to make her come a few more times.

After all, she wasn’t the only one good at things.


	3. Almost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happiest of Fridays to you!   
> This is a rare 1st Person POV dabbling for me (it's fun sometimes). It's Phryne's POV---have you ever noticed that little flash in her eyes when Jack gets furious with a suspect? I have. 
> 
> UST, emphasis on the U (sorry!).

He's angry. Really angry.

And I love it.

The harder his body gets with tension, the more I can feel my own softening in expectation.

I want him; I _always_ want him, but when he's like this, I really, _desperately_ want him. I want to feel his hard body against mine. I want him stripped of his perfect suit and I want him over me. Inside of me.

_I want him._

He's moving closer, his jaw tight, his eyes narrowed and dark like a midnight storm, his fists clenched. A lean, taut pillar of strength and controlled fury, so close to me. I can see his mouth moving, but an unfortunate side effect of his anger is that I can't hear a word he says. My other senses are heightened; I can clearly see him, I can practically taste the way his lips will feel against mine. When he's close like this, his aftershave seems stronger, and I just want to touch him. I want to be touched by him. I want him inside me. Can I be inside him too somehow?

But I can hardly hear him. I know I should listen; I want to hear what he says, but it's as if I have cotton in my ears and every word is muffled.

Angry, sexy words from his firm lips, and he's moving even closer. _That mouth_.

He's the only one I want like this. He's the only one I want to lose control for me like this; he's the only one I could ever truly consider losing control for. Any other man, I'm not interested in anything but the physical. But with Jack, I want everything. I want him to lose control with me, for me...I want him to lose it inside of me.

It's unfair; it's _unfair_ how much his anger turns me on. And it know it's unfair because I also know how much he hates being angry. I know how much he hates losing his control. I wish it didn't make me wet. I wish it didn't make me instantly desperate for him to use his large hands to rip my clothes open. I wish it didn't make me want to do the same to him.

I know he's not mad at me; he's mad about something to do with the man he just interrogated. When he's mad at me, he can hardly look at me. That's one benefit, I suppose.

And then it happens.

Through his haze, his eyes flash, just once. And I can see…I can SEE that he knows what's happening inside of me. I know it's not appropriate in the interrogation room, but I want him. I want him naked. And he knows it.

"Jack," escapes my lips. And when his hands press against the wall just beside my hips, I can see confusion warring with desire in his eyes.

He's so close, still so tense, and I can't help but shiver. He blinks and steps back, rubbing a hand against the back of his neck.

When he says, "Let's go over the case again," I know I'm not going to have him. Not today.

But when he opens the door to go back to his office, he stands close. The front of his jacket brushes the length of my scarf, and I certainly feel the electricity we share. It's not today, but it's not never. And when I eventually leave, and he helps me into my driving coat, his fingers brush against my neck, then ever so slightly at my waist.

“Goodnight, Jack.” My voice is calm, but kind. I don’t invite him for a drink. He likely won’t accept anyhow. And if he wants one…well, he knows where to find me. But he won’t. That damned … _whatever_ of his that somehow seeks to protect me from his baser nature. Or protect himself from it, or from me…I have no idea. But I won’t force it.

“I’ll see you in the morning,” he rumbles, and I give him a nod. I knew that would be his response.

And being right feels almost as good as him proving me wrong would.

_Almost._

I’m quite sure of it.


	4. Tight Squeeze

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Teensy bit early for Friday here in the US, but I know I likely won't have time, so posting it now. Hope it's a good one for everyone!

"So," his voice was low, but sweetly eager and she heard him laugh softly behind her. "We're actually doing this?"

She caught his gaze in the bathroom mirror, and they both flushed at the feel of his hands unfastening his pants between them. “I’d say so.” A smile of anticipation covered her face, and she gripped the sink with both hands, laughing when he settled in behind her and lifted her skirt up and over her bottom. His warm hands felt incredible against her bare skin, and when she moaned, he hissed a quick, "Shhhh" at her, burying his face between her shoulder blades and laughing and groaning at the same time as he slid into her from behind.

"Ohhh…" Phryne stared at their reflection and held on as he rocketed into her over and over. Their time was short, and they were sure to be noticed soon, but she didn't care. "Harder, deeper, faster," she chanted the words she knew would send him in to overdrive.

Sure enough, he gripped her hips tighter and lifted his head until his lips were a fraction of an inch away from her ear. In and out he stroked, and she felt her orgasm coming on. She gripped the sink tighter, the sensation of the cold porcelain a sharp and delicious contrast to the stiff heat from Jack's body.

The space was tight, and he didn’t have much room to move, settling for pumping his hips against hers, pressing his body to hers from head to toe. "You're so soaked," he whispered, mindful of their location and the high possibility of being found out. "Now get tighter for me, Phryne. Please," he urged. "Tighten up and _ohgodyes_ make me come."

She groaned and covered her mouth with one hand while she keened forward for more leverage. Thrusting her hips backward, she absorbed his deep thrusts and simultaneously squeezed him hard from the inside.

His "yes, _fuck_ " told her it was what he needed, and the jiggle to the door handle from the outside sped them both up. Soon her internal squeezing was involuntary as her orgasm ripped through her, and Jack joined her, pulsing in her in hot waves.

He slumped against her back for a second before groaning and pulling away. He reached for some tissue as Phryne turned and straightened his tie. Jack caught her gaze and flushed a bit, but also leaned toward her with a soft kiss as he gently used the tissues to clean between their legs. She let the kiss linger as he helped lower her dress to avoid suspicion.

But they both suspected, as they calmly made their way back into the throng, that their satisfaction was written all over their features.

And neither one quite gave a damn.


	5. Warm

 Hey there! Happy Friday, and happy October!

Like the amazeballs RositaLG, I will post something on the first friday in November (if the muse allows) and then will be doing a 25 Days of Phrack series in December! We had so much fun last year, and I highly recommend--as long as it is fun! If fanfic starts feeling like a chore, take a break; I learned that the hard way.

Anywho, here is a little fic. Established, domestic J&P, which can sometimes feel out of character, so we'll see. But I wanted something playful and sweet where Jack cares for Phryne a bit.

-j&p-

 

Jack heard the knock on his door and he moved toward it as quickly as possible. He lived alone and so most of the time a knock in the evening meant something was wrong. But nothing could have prepared him for a soaking wet Phryne Fisher on his doorstep. Her hair was matted as rain pelted down behind her, and her clothes were drenched. He blinked as he realized she was shivering. Bolting into action, he grabbed her by the elbows and yanked her toward him.  “Phryne, what happened?” he remembered to ask, already leading her toward his modest bathroom.

“My car stopped a few streets over, and so--”

“What?” he turned and the momentum caused her to bump into him. She was still shivering, her make-up streaked on her face, and her nose red from the cold. “Did you say a few streets? It’s horrendous out there.”

She rolled her eyes, and he was once again reminded that underneath the gilded life was a tough gal from Collingwood.

“You could have at least knocked on someone else’s door,” he countered. “I would have come to get you.”

One eyebrow rose as if wondering exactly why he was arguing with her about that now. “And ruin the surprise?” she murmured, her teeth still chattering from the lingering cold that seemed to have soaked her to the bone.

At that point, he just picked her up and carried her the rest of the way to the bathroom. Jack yanked the shower curtain back and turned the water on before setting her on her feet and quickly making work of the buttons of her blouse. He hissed out a curse at the way her hair and skin were nearly frozen. "You have to admit that it’s ridiculous that you walked in this weather-."

"Ssssstop yelling at me," she demanded, though she did nothing to stop him from peeling the rest of her wet clothes from her body. When the air in the bathroom hit her skin, she shivered, and Jack wrapped her in his arms again, pressing a soothing kiss to the top of her head. He reached into the shower and tested the water's temperature before lifting her up and into the shower. "Hold on," he released her and shoved out of his pants and shirt before climbing in with her and pulling her close to him.

Gently he rubbed her back and shoulders, monitoring the length of time between each of her shivers. He laid soft kisses on her cheeks and lips, murmuring her name and other endearments as she warmed up. When she wrapped her arms around his waist, he knew she was feeling better, and he leaned down to press a longer kiss against her lips, smiling when she participated and kissed him back.

Phryne slid her hands down Jack's back and pulled back immediately when her fingers reached wet cotton. "Why are you still wearing underwear?" She frowned and looked further down. "And your socks."

" _Because_ ," he reasoned, his voice growing a bit gruff. "I was trying to keep you from freezing to death, Phryne."

"I was not _dying_ , Jack," she scoffed with a laugh. "I was merely rained on. Granted, it _was_ a rather cold rain, but…"

"And all I could think of was getting you warm," he interrupted, his voice genuine and sweet, and Phryne eyed him for a second before smiling, flushing and turning in his arms so her back was to his front.

"I could have managed on my own," she insisted, though there was no fire in her voice.

"But…" Jack countered, wrapping his arms tighter around her waist. "With me around… _you don't have to_."

"True," Phryne conceded, smiling when Jack leaned down and kissed her shoulder. This continued until his hips rocked forward and she felt the stirrings of his erection against her bare bottom.

"You appear to be enjoying yourself," she murmured, tracing one finger over his forearm.

"Hmmmm," he pretended to consider. "That usually happens when I'm showering with a beautiful woman."

"Who happens to be naked," she added, and he shrugged a shoulder.

"You can borrow some socks if you’d like,” he teased, and she laughed.

Jack laughed too and turned her around, carefully moving until his back was flush against the shower wall and she was plastered to his front. He loved the way she arched her neck in invitation when he pressed his mouth against her skin. His tongue traced small droplets of water to her shoulders and then down her chest. "You're perfect, you know that?" he murmured when he gently cupped her breasts in his hands.

She started to laugh, but it turned into a moan when he bent his head and wrapped his lips around one tight nipple. "Ohhhhh." Her day had gone from bad to worse. She'd certainly been rained on before, walked miles in it at times, and she'd survived. But now, with Jack's mouth giving her immense pleasure, she decided this was a particularly nice way to end a bad day. "More," she pleaded, her voice not quite drowned out by the sound of the shower.

Jack heard her and slid down the shower wall until he was seated with his back pressed against the cool tile. He cupped her bottom in his hands and pulled her flush against his face, licking lazily against the soft skin of her thighs. His fingers flexed and gently pressed into the curves of her bottom as he ran his tongue directly over her slit, ending with the tip of his tongue against her clit.

Phryne gasped and pressed her hands to the shower wall for leverage. Jack encouraged her and spread her legs apart before leaning in and licking her again. Over and over, his lips wrapped around her and his tongue swirled over her folds and flesh until she had one arm on the wall and one hand gripping his hair. "Feel good?" he teased, skimming her opening with an index finger.

"Just…just _don't stop,_ " she demanded, yanking on him a little.

Jack chuckled and slid his finger into her, using the tip against her upper walls as he captured her clit in his mouth and gently sucked.

The dual combination set her off, and Phryne's stomach contracted. She fell forward, both of her hands landing on Jack's shoulders as she came, gasping out his name and rotating her hips in a circular pattern. As she tried to catch her breath, she stared down at him, noticing the way the tip of his erection was peeking over the waistband of his now soaked and see-through underwear. "You still need to come," she observed huskily, and Jack shifted a bit on the shower floor.

"Then _come_ down _here_ ," he suggested, opening his palms in her direction before hooking his thumbs in the waistband of his boxer shorts.

A smile curved up one side of her mouth, and Phryne stood up straight. "I have a better idea." She turned off the water and reached for a towel, tossing one in his direction before giving him a saucy smile and making her way to the bedroom.

Jack got to his feet as fast as he could, barely managing not to slip on the wet floor as he frantically towel-dried his hair and followed her. When he got to the bedroom, she was already in bed, the covers pulled up to her neck. He gave a small little growl from deep in his chest and almost leapt toward her. But she stopped him with a hand in his direction, one index finger pointing straight toward his lap. "Those come off."

Jack obliged, hopping on one foot to peel his underwear off as quickly as possible.

"Socks too," Phryne demanded, but she also laughed. And Jack tugged off the offending and soaked footware before yanking back the covers and burrowing beneath them against her bare body.

"Ah, you're cold!" she complained, but also snuggled up close to him.

"Hmmm," he skimmed his hands over her breasts, gently palming her nipples before moving his hands down to her hips. He hauled her under him and easily spread her thighs to make room for himself against her. "Haven't you learned that I am the best at warming you up?" he bragged, and his tip nudged against her opening.

"True," she conceded, but it was in a teasing tone he knew meant she wanted him to continue. "Just warm, you say?"

"Ah, I see," he accepted the challenge and stroked into her in one deep thrust. "More than warm, then. I'll make you … _hot_."

Her fingernails scored his shoulders and chest before she traced his back and hips. "I like hot," she praised, matching the rhythm of his hips.

"Good," was all he said as he flipped them beneath the covers until she was on top of him. He rose up on his elbows and kissed every inch of skin he could reach and she kept their rhythm going, grinding down onto him and squeezing him tight with every pull back. "Hot is good," he arched beneath her and wrapped his arms around her waist before flipping them over once more and really driving into her. Phryne lifted her arms and pressed her fingertips to the headboard and absorbed each time he entered and stretched her deliciously -from her snug entrance to the sweetly firm end of her walls.

Jack forced himself to keep his eyes open, and in the post-shower cocoon of their embrace, her skin was extra flushed and rosy, so soft and silky. Her hair was darker when wet and it made her eyes even more electric. Her breasts bounced prettily with each of his thrusts, and he didn't want to miss a moment of it. He rested his weight on one elbow and let his other hand sneak between them where he found her little clit, still hard and slick from earlier. He thumbed her once, and then again before pressing down with a firmer touch, and she froze, her eyes falling shut, and her lips falling open on a soft groan.

"Yes," was all he managed as he pressed both of his palms to the mattress and rode her low and tight, more than ready to come. Her internal muscles squeezed him, and he pumped faster and faster until everything was a blur and his release caught up to him.

It was a minute later when he realized his eyes were shut and he was plastered on top of her. He opened one eye to see her staring up at him, a soft smile on her face. He grunted lightly and rolled onto his back, immediately reaching for her and pulling her close to him. Phryne reconfigured the bedcovers over them and then wrapped her arm around Jack's waist, pressing a kiss against his chin and another against his chest as she settled in.

The rain still pounded at the windows, and they'd have to get her car in the morning, but for the time being, she was glad for where she was.


	6. Reasons

Happy Friday!

 

 

As the sunlight filtered through Jack’s bedroom window curtains, Phryne stretched lazily. Her inhaled breath also resulted in a sniff, and her nostrils flared as the scent of tea enticed her to fully open her eyes and consider some food.

But when she did open her eyes, she realized the tea was closer than she'd anticipated. There was a small tray on the nightstand with a bowl of cut fruit, some wheat toast, and a cup of tea. She moved up to one elbow to peer at the items, and her gaze caught on a little folded note. Groaning a bit as she stretched to retrieve it, she smiled as she fell back against her pillow and read what it said.

"Love you. Now eat up—breakfast is important—even if you eat it in the afternoon."

Phryne laughed and then nearly blushed before she remembered she was completely alone and there was no one to hear her laugh or see her blush. She sighed happily and then sat up, retrieved the breakfast tray, and started eating.

\--j&p--

His hands were incredible, massaging her back and caressing her neck. _Stress relief_ , he’d said, and she’d eagerly agreed, assuming he meant sex. And her eyebrows had risen when he’d encouraged her to take her clothes off and lay on her stomach on her bed. But he’d mostly resisted her advances and instead had given her a massage. Where he’d learned to do it, she had no idea. Her quiet man of mystery… he continued to surprise her.

She still felt the thrum of arousal, but it was tempered by sensuous relaxation. At one point she groaned, she was sure of it. And at one point, she turned her neck enough to meet his eyes as he focused on the top of her back and her shoulders.

"What made you think of this?" she asked.

He smiled that small, knowing half-smile of his and shrugged a shoulder. "Do I need a particular reason?" he asked, and she smiled to herself and closed her eyes, settling back in for more.

"No, I suppose not," she answered.

 

\--j&p—

 

“Hi,” he murmured as he quickly took the seat next to her.

Her eyes rose in shock as she watched him. He looked the same, that is…as close to his normal self as he could in his tuxedo. She’d seen him in it only once before, in a similar circumstance (though very different point in their relationship) and figured it would never happen again. “Surprised to see you here, Jack. Especially given your lack of love for operetta.”

His jaw clenched a tiny bit as his eyes skimmed the early movements on the stage. She’d invited Dot to attend with her, and perhaps there had been a change in plans. She made her own mental note to find out afterward, but as her eyes traced over his fine form, she neatly tucked that aside and focused on him. He was here, with her, in the velvety dark theater box.

He leaned over and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek. “There is _one thing_ here I care about.”

She smiled and gazed into his eyes. “Well…thank you."

His eyes crinkled happily at her pleasure and the way her voice grew soft in thanks. "You're welcome."

The moment turned sweet, and Phryne rested a discreet palm on his chest. "Why are you so good to me?" she murmured, and Jack chuckled with a soft laugh.

"I'm not even going to answer that," he grinned and settled back in his seat.

His arm was strong next to hers and their linked fingers fit so easily together. Phryne sighed and leaned closer to him, intoxicated and addicted to his nearness.

\--j&p--

It was rare that he was done working for the day before she was, but it happened sometimes. And on one evening during particularly frustrating case of her own, that is exactly what happened. She arrived home, frustrated and a bit bedraggled, but pleasantly surprised to see him in her bedroom already. He smiled at her as he sat at her small writing desk, and he appeared to be writing a list of some sort. “Just some notes on my own case,” he tilted his head toward the paper when he saw her eyes move in that direction.

A hint of curiosity struck her, but she was too tired, and instead of prying, she rolled her shoulders back and approached him with a sigh. He stood immediately and wrapped her in his arms. She did the same, wrapping his arms around his waist.

It was his deep, soothing voice in her ear that caught Phryne with swift desire. Her hands tightened on his body and she rose to her tiptoes to press her mouth against his. It wasn't a kiss that started with finesse, but like always, their mutual passion rose to the surface, and soon their mouths were slanting against one another's, their tongues tangling as their hands started roaming and tugging at clothes.

Jack fisted her dress in his hands, shoving it up to her waist and palming her bottom in a possessive grasp. Phryne groaned, lifting her arms in invitation. He accepted and peeled the dress up and over her head.

When she was free, she ran her hands down his chest, her eyes going so feral that Jack grew hard in his pants.

"I want your hands on me," she told him. "And your mouth." Her fingers nimbly unfastened the buttons of his shirt. "And I want my mouth and hands all over you." She stripped off his shirt and went to work on his pants, meeting his eyes with a hint of challenge. "Say yes, Jack."

His breath caught in his chest for a second, as if he'd ever refuse her. "Yes," he breathed, and then caught her closer. "Yes," he answered again, this time his voice a near growl.

Phryne wrapped herself around him and let him walk her backward to the bed. She landed on her back and arched up when his deft hands slipped under her to remove her bra and underwear. His firm chest pressed against hers, and she wrapped her legs around his waist and captured his mouth with hers again, fully pulling him down on top of her.

"Phryne," Jack stroked her thighs and stomach, wedging his hands between their bodies so he could cup her breasts. She gasped, and he lowered his mouth, wrapping his lips around one nipple and tugging deeply. Phryne luxuriated in his touch for a second before she pressed on his shoulders and shoved him to his back, quickly straddling him and pulling his underwear down past his hips.

"My turn, Jack," she whispered, unable to stay passive any longer. His eyes were heavy lidded and hazy with passion as he stared up at her. "I want you…it's almost indescribable how much I want you."

She buried her face against his neck and inhaled deeply before scattering little kisses over his chest and shoulders. His palms landed against her hips, and she rotated into his touch. His thumbs rubbed the seams of her thighs, and Phryne pressed her bare breasts against his warm chest and moaned happily.

His stomach muscles tensed beneath her fingers, and his long thick cock pulsed against her inner thigh. Phryne gently cupped him, thumbing his slippery head as she kissed his lips and absorbed his murmuring grunt of approval.

She wanted to spend more time teasing him, but the throb between her legs won out, and she positioned him at her opening. His hands moved to the small of her back and then up to gently cup her breasts she slowly sank down onto him, inch by inch.

When she took him in all the way, they both paused and gasped before moving together in a quick and steady rhythm.

"Phryne…" the way he said her name went all the way to her stomach, making her body clench around his. Phryne picked up her movements, planting her hands on his shoulders and riding him hard.

Jack's arms wrapped around her waist and he lifted up enough to capture her mouth with his. When his tongue slipped between her lips and the thick head of his cock rubbed against her walls, she froze and then groaned as pleasure coursed through her. She buried her fingernails in his taut skin and panted against his mouth as she came. "Oh, Jack," she shuddered and plastered her body to his as he plunged into her from below, his arms still like vices around her narrow waist as he reached his own pinnacle.

Phryne rolled to her side, and tugged Jack with her until she was pressed against his chest. His fingers still flexed along her body and she gently stroked her fingers along his nape. After a bit, she pulled the sheets up and tucked them securely over their bodies.

Holding her close, he rested his chin to the top of her head for several seconds.

"Jack, you're very good to me," she whispered, leaning back far enough to meet his eyes.

His gaze was satisfied, tired, but happy.

"I know," she cut him off with a soft kiss. "You don't need a reason…but I still appreciate it."

Jack kissed her back, slowly and deeply. Only when he pulled back did he smile. "I do have a reason, Phryne," he whispered. "I love you," he explained and kissed her again.

\--j&p--


	7. Wonderful You

With a shudder of satisfaction, he collapsed onto her. The only sound between them was the labored cadence of catching their breath, _together_. It was a new sound, one never heard before in space or time. As it arced between them, it was one more connection.

The syncing of his pulse to hers beat in counter-time to the sweet slip of her fingertips against his slick back. Then the rhythm changed course as he lifted up onto his arms to stare down at her. His eyes were dark and full of wonder. _And wonderful_ , she thought.

So wonderful…

She contemplated all of this and he took a deep breath.

"Phryne," was all he said, but somehow it sounded warmer and deeper, like it was a new way of saying it. Or maybe it was just a new way of hearing it. Instead of answering him with words, she lifted onto her elbows, her shoulders off of the pillow.

Their lips hovered near one another's; kissing was still somewhat new between them. As she ghosted her lips against his, and then his jawline, his name escaped in a soft murmur, "Jack…"

The sound felt even felt warmer and deeper too. Like a soft bath or a good dream. Or home, like home was supposed to feel.

_Yes_ , she decided, as she pressed her palms against his strong stomach muscles, fluidly moving over him as he willingly rolled to his back. A bath drains away, and even a good dream comes to an end. But home…that is real.

As she caressed his body, their eyes met. And he smiled at her. _So, so, so wonderful._


End file.
